AIM finds Total Drama Island
by lil miz starstruck
Summary: title explains i hope if not it's ichat for TDI and very importantness is that if there is just : that means Noah for some reason Mr.BookWorm won't show up
1. Names

Yowla this is my AIM story were they do AIM and Crap enjoy I guess and this Chapter is Names only but like in like 5 hours or so a reg will be here

CITPrincess: Courtney

MalibuBarbie: Bridgette

Ihazdapartahgoin: Geoff

KupKakeLuv: Owen

BFFFLZ#1: Katie

BFFFLZ#2: Sadie

MaleModel101: Justin

AngahMangement: Eva

BunnyBoy: DJ

I3zGwen: Cody

E-Scope: Izzy

MusicMan: Trent

GhettoGlamQueen: LeShawna

QueenB: Heather

RunnahUP: Gwen

ProfessSportsMan: Tyler

BarbieGirl: Lindsey

White'N'Nerdy: Harold

LivesinJuvy: Duncan

Wanna'B'Popular: Beth

HomeskilletBoi: Ezekiel

: Noah


	2. Our Loves

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my socks

FYI Noah's name is Mr. Bookworm and IDK y it didn't say is

CITPrincess has signed on

LivesinJuvy has signed on

Homeskilletboi has signed on

BunnyBoy has signed on

Ihazdapartahgoin has signed on

MalibuBarbie has signed on

LivesinJuvy: Hey Princess, everybody else

CITPrincess: Hello Duncan, hello DJ, Bridge, Geoff, Ezekiel wait Ezekiel?

Ihazdapartahgoin: Seriously dude wat r u doin here?

Homeskilletboi: Tryin 2 take Bridgette from u.

Every1: GOAWAY

Homeskilletboi: Okay fine

Homeskilletboi has signed off

MalibuBarbie: Okay wat do we do now?

BunnyBoy: IDK why don't we…

BunnyBoy: Talk about are hot chicks?

LivesinJuvy: Okay, okay fine by me wait whose ur hot chick

BunnyBoy: …Katie...

Ihazdapartahgoin: Okay my hot chicks name is Bridge

LivesinJuvy: Princess

BunnyBoy: My hot chick is tall and tan

LivesinJuvy: Mine has cute little freckles on her cute little nose

BFFFLZ#1 has signed on

Ihazdapartahgoin: Mine has beautiful green eyes and blond hair

LivesinJuvy: The way her arms cross and nose crinkles up are the hottest when she gets all-angry

BunnyBoy: Her cute pig tails and skinny belly are the cutest

Ihazdapartahgoin: The way she surf's is so graceful and perfect and we know why she's bad on land and when she trips is cute

BFFFLZ#1: Wat r we talking about here?

CITPrincess: They're talking about 'there' chicks but I think we should 'chicks' should talk about 'our men' so any way mines name is Duncan

MalibuBarbie: Geoff

BFFFLZ#1: DJ

MalibuBarbie: His blond hair and blue eyes are the cexiest

BFFFL#1: His strong build that makes him look all scary is perfect

CITPrincess: His icy eyes and green Mohawk is so cute

BFFFLZ#1: The way he acts all scared is wonderful

CITPrincess: How he acts all bad-ass but is all nice on the inside is perfect

MalibuBarbie: The way he accidentally insults me and thinks it's a complement completes him.

Every1: our PPL

CITPrincess has signed off

BFFFLZ#1 has signed off

BunnyBoy has signed off

Ihazdapartahgoin has signed off

MalibuBarbie has signed off

LivesinJuvy has signed off


	3. Cody got it bad

Grounded Sorry Wont happen again so maybe it will I get grounded a lot

Disclaimer: DO not own it or Lonely by akon

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

QueenB has signed on

QueenB has gone invisible

MusicMan has signed on

RunnahUP has signed on

I3zGwen has signed on

BarbieGirl has signed on

ProfessSportsMan has signed on

RunnahUP: Cody get over me already!!!!

MusicMan: Yah Get off my girls lets give him a little 1 and a little 2 and hiya

ProfessSportsMan: Ooh I'll help Trent! I'm awesome at fighting people!

I3zGwen: Okay, Okay I'll change my name God

MusicMan: Um Yah um Cody, I was just faking smart1

ProfessSportsMan: He, he sorry bro but I wasn't I would and could beat you up

BarbieGirl: Oh Cody Taylor could totally beat you up

I3zGwen: I don't think so Tyler I really doubt that you're not really all that good at sports

ProfessSportsMan: I am offended let's go Lindsey

BarbieGirl: Humph

ProfessSportsMan has signed off

BarbieGirl has signed off

RunnahUP: Still change your name.

I3zGwen: No

RunnahUP: NOW.

I3zGwen: Fine

I3zGwen has signed off

BearsScareMe has signed on

BearsScareMe: I'm Ba-ack

RunnahUP: Great

BearsScareMe: Hey never I was leaving now did I?

MusicMan: No but we are (My how I hate Trent)

MusicMan has signed off

RunnahUP has signed off

QueenB has gone visible

BearsScareMe Lonely, I'm Mr. lonely I have nobody for my own I am so lonely I'm Mr. Lonely I have nobody for my own I am so lonely

QueenB: Um Cody no your not

BearsScareMe: AHHHHH Heather

BearsScareMe has signed off

QueenB: Blackmail time

QueenB has signed off

**Short I know will get longer just wasn't in to it but then again Trent was in it owell and I hope not to get grounded again soon.**


	4. Eva What?

Sorry took so long no excuse unless you want one

Disclaimer: it mine… okay maybe not but I wish it was

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

MalibuBarbie has signed on

CITPrincess has signed on

AngahMangement has signed on

AngahMangement: Xl Xl Xl freaking idiot Bridgette.

MalibuBarbie: What did I do this time?

AngahMangement: Anger management was horrible

MalibuBarbie: so…

AngahMangement: You said I needed it

CITPrincess: Um Eva

AngahMangement: What? Stupid CIT

CITPrincess: Bridge didn't say that

MalibuBarbie: She's right!

AngahMangement: yah she did and if she didn't who did?

CITPrincess:…Me…

AngahMangement: You have got to be kidding me. Are you freaking kidding me? I already made a death plan for the surfer girl I've already captured her Boyfriend!!

MalibuBarbie: You have Geoff? NOOOOOOOOOO

AngahMangement: It's true I'll let him go I'll get Duncan instead

CITPrincess: You can't ha

AngahMangement: and that's because????

CITPrincess: He's…um…erm…eh…DEAD!

MalibuBarbie: No he isn't I just talked to him

CITPrincess: Shut up Bridgette

AngahMangement: He's not dead and I'll take him and destroy you

CITPrincess: You and what army?

AngahMangement: There is no 'I' in 'team' but there is a 'me' also there is an 'I' in 'pie' therefore one in 'meat-pie' and 'meat' is 'team' backwards **(A/N I know she wouldn't do that I just had to put that there)**

CITPrincess: Whatever

Ihazdapartahgoin signed on

Ihazdapartahgoin: God Eva that was torture

MalibuBarbie: SHE DID TAKE YOU X((((

CITPrincess: THAT MEANS SHE WILL TAKE DUNCAN NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ihazdapartahgoin: Courtney it wasn't that bad Duncan could certanly handle it

CITPrincess: You just said it was torture!?!

Ihazdapartahgoin: Duncan will escape I guess he lives in juvy or whatever

AngahMangement: I won't get him anymore. I changed my mind. Duncan's too hot and too awesome to capture for killing you

CITPrincess: Did you just call my boyfriend hot and awesome? And why the heck did you say that?

AngahMangement: No comment

CITPrincess: YOU LIKE MY BOYFRIEND BUT YOU CAN NEVER EVER EVER HAVE HIVE CAUSE HE'S MINE

MalibuBarbie: Courtney, Eva is not going to take Duncan, don't worry

CITPrincess: your just saying that

AngahMangement: I will not take Duncan I promise I pledge I am holding 3 fingers

Everyone that's not Eva: akward…

CITPrincess signed off

AngahMangement signed off

MalibuBarbie signed off

Ihazdapartahgoin signed off

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Wouldn't happen but there you go a finally updated story

For now chillpill87


	5. BFF's are for life even Noah knows that

Arg I'm sad 8( some one copied me. But that's okay kay I'm just ticked off.

Disclaimer: No I don't sadly I don't wanting it I don't okay I thing you get it.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

has signed on

White'N'Nerdy has signed on

: Oh great it's you again.

White'N'Nerdy: Really? People usually hate it when I come or when they see me

: I see you're so wonderful at knowing what's sarcastic and what's not *rolls eyes*

White'N'Nerdy: Seriously?

: no, how smart are you?

White'N'Nerdy: Very

: Don't act like it…

White'N'Nerdy: I'M MAD AT YOU GOOD-BYE

White'N'Nerdy has signed off

BFFFLZ#1 has signed on

BFFFLZ#2 has signed on

BFFFLZ#2: Oh my God Noah I am so, so ticked of at little miss "please go away" over there is there any way you can change you username?

BFFFLZ#1: I am SORRY Sadie but he. Is. My. Boyfriend. I like to spend time ALONE with him. Oh and BTW there's no way you can change your username

: Actually there is awe forget it what the bloody heck happened this time?

. Sorry said wrong thing Katie you say your side and then Sadie say yours

BFFFLZ#1: okay so I was at my house with my BOYFRIEND then out of nowhere Sadie shows up. I nicely ask her to please go away but nooooooo she just has to stay. So I ask her nicely one more time but she doesn't so I got annoyed but tried to ask nicely one more time but didn't work for me or her so I just full out scream at her to leave.

: Very good, wait you have a boyfriend? Who? Anyway go Sadie

BFFFLZ#2: Okay so I wanted to spend some quality time with my BEST FEMALE FRIEND FOR LIFE but she's there with DJ. I ask her if we can go to the park instead of saying "sure Sadie" she asked me to please go away I said no she asked twice more trying to be nice but not really then she FLAT OUT yelled at me to GO AWAY

: Your boyfriends DJ? I can see it. But maybe Sadie ya'll don't always half to be attached at the hip, which is pretty annoying, and Katie maybe you could have just explained you wanted time with your boyfriend

BFFFLZ#1: Oh Sadie I'm sorry for yelling at you

BFFFLZ#2: Oh Katie I'm sorry for not listening to you, BTW I forgive you

BFFFLZ#1: I forgive you too, BFFFL's again?

BFFFLZ#2: forever go to the mall

BFFFLZ#1: YES

BFFFLZ#2: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

BFFFLZ#1: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

BFFFLZ#2: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

BFFFLZ#1: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

: I'm leaving.

has signed off

BFFFLZ#1: be there in a sec?

BFFFLZ#2: sure

BFFFLZ#2 has signed off

BFFFLZ#1 has signed off

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

all done for this chapter

review I will update don't review I will anyway ChillPill87


End file.
